jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are stories of the Justice Guardians working at their pizza restaurant. Story 1: Arcade * *(The kids are playing at the arcade.) *Tammy: *sees a Wonder Woman lasso toy at the prize section* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Hey, Mask? Can I have the lasso, please? *The Mask: 50 tickets please. *Tammy: ...! What?! But I'm not a customer!!! The family owns this restuarant!!!! *The Mask: Sorry, but rules are rules. No tickets, no prize. *Tammy: That's not fair!!!! I'm gonna report this to Mr. Dragonheart!!!!! *Xion: Wait, Tam! *smiles* I think i know how you can win that lasso. *Tammy: *whispers* Attack the Mask until he cooperates? *Xion: No. Play an arcade game until you win tickets. *Tammy: But it's not fair. I'm part of the family. Why do I have to win tickets to earn the prize like any other customer? *Xion: It may seem unfair, but that's how it works. Besides, it won't seem fair to anyone else if we just get prizes without having tickets. *Tammy: I suppose your daddy said that? *Xion: Mommy actually. Not to worry though. I'll help you win that lasso. *Tammy: Thanks, Xion. And..... I'm sorry. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay, Tam. *pets her* Now what do you say we help you get some tickets? *Tammy: *smiles a bit* Alright. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Where should we start? *Xion: *smiles* How about Skee Ball? *Tammy: Okay. *Xion: *pets her* *Tammy: *smiles a bit* *Xion: It'll be okay. You'll get the lasso. *(Jaden and Aqua see this from a distance.) *Jaden: Awwwwww, come on, big sis. Can't you just let her have the lasso? *Aqua: Arcade rules, Jaden. You know that. Otherwise it won't be fair to the other kids. *Jaden: We have lots of other lassos in storage though. We'd still have plenty. *Shira: Aqua's right, Jaden. Tammy needs tickets to win the lasso. *Jaden: I just think it's unfair to treat each other like we're just average customers. We all own this place. *Meowth: So does Jeffrey, but he says he wants to be considerate to everyone. *Jaden: I just wanna make it up to Tammy. *Jesse: From the looks of it, i think Xion's got it handled. *Aqua: *smiles* Another reason why I made the rule, Jaden. So that Tammy can have some fun with my daughter. *Shira: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* I see what you were thinking now, big sis. *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Jaden: Shouldn't have doubted you, big sis. *Aqua: It's okay, little brother. *(Tammy and Xion get to the Skee Ball game) *Xion: *uses her card to prepare a game for Tammy* *(Several balls pop out) *Xion: *smiles* All yours, little sis. *Tammy: Don't you wanna join me? *Xion: I was planning to. *Tammy: You promised me you would help me win the lasso. *Xion: *smiles* I am. *Tammy: *picks up a ball* Okay now. *Xion: *picks up a ball* Remember how the game works? *Tammy: You roll the ball into those holes. It'll be hard for me without thumbs, but I'll try. *Xion: This is why I'm here to help you. In case you have trouble with games like this. *Tammy: Here it goes... *rolls the ball and it lands in the 20 hole* *Xion: *smiles* Off to a good start. *rolls the ball, which lands in a 10 hole* *(5 tickets come out the machine) *Tammy: 45 more to go. *Xion: Don't worry. You'll still get that lasso. *pets her* Story 2: The Lion Guard visits * Story 3: Night-Shift *Jaden: Well, guys, it's time to close up for the night. *Jeffrey: We had a great day of work today. *(Just as Jaden's about to put up the "Closed" sign) *Random man: *knocks on door* You still open? *Jaden: Actually, we're just about to close up for the night. *Aqua: Need anything? *Random man: I was hoping to get 5 cheese pizza's. *Xion: *to herself* But...we're not open 24 hours. *Alexis: Come back tomorrow and you'll get your order. *Random Man: Well...okay. *Jaden: Hmmmmmmmmm......... Hold on. Don't go. We'll get to your order. *Nails: Boss? *Jaden: Let's try the night shift out, fellas. You know. Just this once. *Jeffrey: Hm. I've always wanted to have the restaurant open for 24 hours. So let's give it a shot. *Jaden: *takes down the "Closed" sign and opens the door* *(People came inside) *Nails: *smiles and shrugs* Guess I'd better get to work. *heads to the kitchen* *Scamper: *sighs* I'll get the sleeping bags... *heads to another room* *Jeffrey: This should be an interesting night. *(The Lion Guard walk in) *DJ: ...! Hi, guys! *Kion: *smiles* Hi, DJ. *DJ: What brings you here? *Bunga: Here for the usual of coarse. *DJ: *chuckles* *Beshte: You guys are open this late? *DJ: Not really, but we're trying the night shift thing. *Fuli: Seriously? *DJ: Yeah. *Kion: .......Well..... we can't let you go through it alone, now can we? *DJ: ...! *smiles* *Ono: Kion? Won't your father wonder where you are? *Kion: I'm sure he'll be here soon. And I'm sure he'll understand. *May: ....!!! Your father's coming?!?! *Kion: He got curious about this place, so he decided to come here. *May: Did you hear that guys?!? Simba's arriving!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Looks like tonight just got more interesting. *(Several of the Justice Guardians panic to tidy up the place) *DJ: *smiles* You guys might wanna find a seat. This may take a while. *(The Lion Guard finds seats) *Xion: *smiles* *(After awhile, Simba, Nala and Kiara arrive) *Jeffrey: *smiles and bows* *Jaden: *bows too* *Simba: *smiles* Glad we could be here. *Nala: Indeed. Especially now that you're doing a night shift. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Take a seat. We'll bring you your menus. *Kiara: I don't see what the big deal is about "pizza". *DJ: You'll find out. *Kion: Can I try some? *DJ: Sure. *Nala: What's the cost? *DJ: *looks at the menu* The family special is about $10.00. *Jaden: .... Ummmm, big bro? *whispers to Jeffrey* Simba and his family doesnt' use currency in the Pride Lands... *Jeffrey: *whispers* Way ahead of you, little bro. *DJ: Wait. There's a special policy here involving you guys. *Kiara: There is? *Ono: What's that? *DJ: Let's see..."Any services to King Simba and his family and friends will be handled with a discount." *Simba: *smiles* That's very generous of you. *DJ: *smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles and whispers to Jaden* I thought ahead about this. *Jaden: I was afraid. Where they come from, currency isn't used. And I don't have the heart to deny them a meal. *Jeffrey: Me either. *(DJ brought them to their seats while Nails arrived with menus for them) *Kion: Thanks, DJ. *DJ: Anytime. *Kiara: *reads through the menu* *Nails: Find anything you like? *Kiara: Anything meaty? *Nails: Pepperoni, ground beef, bacon... *Kiara: I'll give he ground beef a try. *Nails: Coming right up! *Kiara: Thank you. *DJ: *smiles as he watches* *Nails: *gives the order in the kitchen* *(It wasn't long before their pizza was ready) *Kion: *sniffs and smiles* Oh boy! That smells so good!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Everyone looks happy. *Kiara: We sure are, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Glad to hear that. *Jaden: Yeah. But working this late still gets me worried. *Xion: Why? *Jaden: Because- ...!!! *smirks* Because of what could come during the night... *Roger Rabbit: ...? What? *Jaden: You mean you never heard the legend of Adrian Gecko? *Kion: Adrian Gecko? *Jaden: No no. I shouldn't tell. It would probably be too scary. *Bunga: Aw, come on! Please tell us! *(Nearby customers chattered in excited agreement) *Jaden: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell..... *smirks* Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. *Jeffrey: Here it comes. *(Several of the Toons gather around to listen) * Story 4: The Prize Grabber Machine *(Baby Lily is in the arcade in front of a prize grabber and trying to grab a glow-in-the dark magenta necklace) *Baby Lily: Come on.... come on...... .....!!!!! Awwww come on!!!! *(DJ arrives) *DJ: Hey, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sheds a tear* Oh........ Hi, DJ...................... *DJ: ...!! What's wrong? *Baby Lily: I wanna get that pwetty neckwace but... this thing is too hawd.... *DJ: Yeah. Those claw machines are always a challenge. *smiles* But maybe i can get it for you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Awe you gonna get it with youw mind powews?!? *DJ: I could, but that would be cheating. Mr. Dragonheart told me that i should use my powers wisely. But i know a better way. *takes a bag of game coins out of his backpack* *(Then DJ puts in a couple coins into the machine) *Baby Lily: Be cawefuw... *DJ: I will. *starts playing* *(He uses the prize grabber to get to the necklace) Story 5 * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Written Stories Category:Tigerman531